Return of the Interceptor
by Seashell 712
Summary: 20 or so years after the movie, a new ship is rampaging the ports and leaving no survivors. It comes to Port Royal looking for something, for the crew has been damned too long, and it's time to set things right. PLEASE! RR! THANK YOU ALL!
1. Flute Lessons

    "Miss Turner?  Miss Turner where are you?  It is time for your flute lesson!"  A portly woman ran around the large house yelling shrilly into each room.  Mean while and elderly man waited impatiently in the entryway, tapping his foot and looking about the house in a disgusted manner.  The woman ran back to the entry way and said to him, "I am so sorry Mister Kent, usually Miss Turner is very punctual!" The old man glared at her then put his hearing tub to his ear. 

    "Eh?" The woman leaned over and shouted into the tube, 

    "I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!" She yelled, "MISS TURNER IS USUALLY VERY PUNCTUAL!"

     "Miss Kensington, why is there so much screaming?  I hardly see any reason for it." A slightly annoyed voice came from the stairway.  A woman with golden hair and a lovely yellow dress walked slowly down the steps.  The portly woman curtsied slightly and said,

    "I beg your pardon Mrs. Turner, but it is time for Miss Turner's Flute lessons and she is no where to be found!"

    "Who's that?" Old Mister Kent asked curtly.  Mrs. Turner came down the stairs and extended her hand to Mister Kent.

    "I am Miss Turner's Mother, Elizabeth Turner."

    "Eh?" The old man held up his hearing tube and leaned closer to Mrs. Turner.  At this time Miss Kensington cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted into the tube,

    "THIS IS MRS. ELIZABETH TURNER!  MISS TURNER'S MOTHER!" He nodded his head and with an approving "ah" and shook Elizabeth's hand.  Miss Kensington looked to Mrs. Turner and said kindly, "Mister Kent has hardly any hearing at all left Madam.  He lost almost all of it in the war."  Mister Kent looked around oblivious to what they were saying.  Mrs. Turner looked to Miss Kensington and replied,

    "So, my husband and I are paying a deaf man to teach my daughter to play the flute?" Miss Kensington smiled and answered, 

    "No, no, he is not totally deaf, besides Madam, being hard at hearing doesn't impair talent!" She then took Mister Kent's arm and said into his ear tube, "YOU CAN WAIT IN THE PARLOR UNTIL MISS TURNER ARRIVES MISTER KENT.  I AM SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVINIENCE!" As Miss Kensington escorted Mister Kent into the parlor, Mrs. Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.

    "Gwen?  Gwen darling where are you?" she called into her daughter's bedroom.  She had looked into every room in the house and now she was looking into her daughter's bedroom.  The room was neat and tidy, obviously the nurse had been in because Gwen was anything but tidy, even at seventeen, she still hadn't learned.  Elizabeth looked out on the bay at Port Royal, she never thanked her father enough for paying for the construction of their home by the water.  Will never liked the idea of not earning the house, and having it built for him, even when the Governor insisted that by making his daughter happy and saving her and Port Royal, Will had paid for the house twenty times over through his chivalry.  Elizabeth walked out on the terrace and looked out at the blue ocean thought to herself of the freedom that she was missing.  At that moment, she heard the far away sound of scraping swords and subtle laughter echoing through the canyon.  She looked down in the sand and saw two people fencing in the sand; one was dark and worn brown clothes and the other was light hair and wore only undergarments.  At this Elizabeth gasped then shouted out, "Gwyneth!"

    "You're MINE!" The girl shouted and launched her sword at her father, but her father parried and let the girl past him.

    "Ha ha!  Now Gwen, you don't think I'm going to lose to a woman, do you?" The girl looked up at her father from the sand and yelled with a smile,

    "Take that back!" She stood and held out her sword, her father thrust his sword at her many times which she blocked gracefully, but with one swoop of her father's sword, she missed and he cut down the side of her under dress.  Gwen looked at the long cut in her under garment and said frantically, "Oh no, Oh no, Mother is going to kill me!" 

    "Oh Gwen love, don't worry, it's just a silly garment.  I'm sure we an get you another."  Her father brushed the sand off his leather blacksmith apron and put his sword back in his sheath.

    "No, father it's not that, it's just that Mother is always hounding me to be more lady like and when she sees this-" Suddenly her mother's terrified voice echoed down the cliff to Gwen and her father's ears.

    "Gwyneth!" She looked up and saw her mother standing on the balcony in her room.

    "Oh no." Gwen said quietly as her mother yelled,

    "Gwyneth Turner!  You get back up here immediately!  How could you be out in only your undergarment?  How disgusting!  Get her inside now Will!" Her mother continued to shout and rant as Will took off his over shirt, gave it to Gwen, and escorted her up the beach to the stone steps that lead to the house.  As they walked in the sand, Gwen said painfully, 

    "How can she reprimand me for not being ladylike when Grandfather has told me all about how rebellious and unladylike she was!"  Her father opened his mouth to defend his wife then stopped, 

    "You know, I don't know how she can do that, but she is your mother and she only wants the best for you, I want the best for you too.  But you are right, your mother was, different, from any other girl I'd ever met." Gwen looked at her proud father and asked, 

    "Really?" she then let out a heavy sigh and said as they climbed up the stone steps.  "I wonder why she is so insistent when Grandfather gave her room."  Her father did not answer her, and they approached the house silently.  Elizabeth was standing outside furiously tapping her foot. 

    "Gwyneth!  What were you thinking?  Gallivanting out in public in only your undergarments?"

    "No one was there mother, it was just me and Father." Gwen replied.

    "That's no excuse, and you are late for your music lessons!  You will not be seen by Mister Kent in those rags!  Miss Kensington, would you please take Gwyneth up to her room and see to it that she is made decent for our guest?"  Miss Kensington immediately came out form the house and roughly escorted Gwen inside and up the stairs.  Elizabeth looked at William and sighed, "Will, won't you help me at all?  Can't you see what she's doing is-"

    "Exactly what you wanted to do and sometimes did?" Will finished for her.  Elizabeth stopped.  "Elizabeth, she's being a carefree child."

    "She can't be carefree anymore.  She is at a time when she must concentrate on marriage and her future!"

    "If I remember correctly, when you were that age you didn't concentrate on any of those things."  Elizabeth lowered her head and walked inside the house. She beckoned Will to follow her and he did.  They sat in the day room and Elizabeth said to Will, 

    "Things are different now then they were for me.  If I was in trouble, I had the Commodore and you there for me, but Gwen, she doesn't have anyone.  That is why I have to protect her." At this time, Gwen walked back down the stairs in a pretty blue dress.  She walked to the parlor, flute in hand and bowed to Mister Kent.  He nodded and she sat on a stool and played.  The melody was beautiful and soothing; as Elizabeth looked at her daughter play, Will said to her, 

    "Elizabeth, I am still here for our daughter, it's no different-"

    "It is Will, you were my best friend, but you are Gwen's father, she won't want you following her around everywhere."  Will relaxed in the chair then said, 

    "Listen, no one has heard from Jack Sparrow or the Black pearl in over ten years; the pirates are a diminishing breed.  I see no reason for it to be a threat anymore."  Elizabeth looked back at her daughter and Mister Kent; he had fallen asleep, mouth wide open and his legs sprawled out.  Elizabeth looked back to her husband and said, 

    "They're still out there Will, pirates will never disappear.  And I don't want our daughter to be involved in it as I was, I don't want her to touch the stuff." 


	2. A Visit from the Commodore

    Hi all!  Okay, I have to admit, I forgot to do the disclaimer, I hope some guy from Disney doesn't hunt me down and take my dog! (My love, my PRECIOUS! (hee hee hee))  Okay, so here's the disclaimer:

    I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean."{Though I wish I did} I do not own, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, or any of the original characters, ideas, and concepts from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean" Based off the Disneyland ride 'Pirates of the Caribbean' {even though I could pass it off because I have ridden that ride so many times, I could be chased by a pack of wolves and sing you all the words of "Pirate's Life for Me" twenty times through WITH OUT STOPPING} and I hope Disney won't shoot me, {or my DOG} for forgetting the disclaimer!!!  Thank you.  Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    After Gwen had finished playing her solo she scanned the room and saw that her mother had left and her father had gone back to his shop.  Her father was almost always working in the shop, because he had to make his quota every day.  He told Gwen that when he and her mother became engaged, he swore to himself that her mother would not live in the piety of a normal blacksmith's wife.  Elizabeth came from a house of wealth and stature, and she would have no less.  Her father made possibly the finest swords in the Caribbean, and Governor Swan knew this, so when Will went to the Governor and told him how he felt this way, Gwen's grandfather pulled his strings in the British navy and Will got a chance to make it big.

    The British Parliament, skeptical of the actual worth of these swords ordered only three swords on the first shipment, one for the Grand Duke, another for the Cardinal, and the final sword was for her majesty the queen.  Gwen's mother had told her this story many times, how her father worked every hour of every day to make those three precious swords.  He had only a week to make those swords perfect, and if the three most powerful people in Britain did not approve them, Will would never be able to give Elizabeth all that he wanted to.  The swords turned out to be the best combination of things a sword should be: fast, beautiful, and deadly.  So, Will had a job and Britain sent him hundreds upon hundreds of pounds every year for the swords he made for the British army.  After Britain began using these swords, word spread of the infamous 'Turner Swords' the Queen of England herself hailed, so around the globe wealthy merchants wished to purchase these divine swords, and did for greats amounts of money.  Through it all, Will was unfazed by the sudden wealth and gave nearly fifteen percent of it to the poorhouses and a small amount to his former master until the day he died.  

    Gwen poked Mister Kent gently with her flute, to make sure that he was sound asleep, then stood and silently walked outside.  She walked to a sitting area on a cliff with stone benches and a stone rail.  She sat and stared out at the blue seas, most of the time, Gwen would sneak from the house and go into the port and listen to sailors' stories and their pub songs; there was one man, Adams he was called, who told her about the pirates that ravaged the sea and left no survivors.  She brought the flute to her mouth and began to play a song that he had taught her.  

    Elizabeth sat upstairs, Painting on a wooden easel when suddenly the song came on the wind to her ears.  She stopped painting, she looked out the window and the day she met Will came to her mind's eye.  She sang that song just before she spotted him floating adrift in the water.  She stood and began to whisper to the song, 

    "We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves.  Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for-" the music suddenly stopped and Miss Kensington's shrill voice echoed up into Elizabeth's bedroom.

    "Oh no!  Miss Turner!  You naughty girl!  You'd best get back inside and finish your lesson, and that song, of all songs, don't even play that out over the sea!  It'll bring bad luck it will Miss!" At that moment, the sound of shoes echoed on the stones steps to the house.  It was Commodore Norington followed by a pretty woman near his age.  He stood tall and bowed slightly and said, 

    "Good afternoon Miss Turner.  A pleasure it is."  Miss Kensington and Gwen curtsied slightly and Gwen Replied, 

    "The pleasure is mine Commodore.  And to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" The commodore stood tall and said proudly, 

    "I need to have a word with your mother, is she in the house?"  

    "Yes, I will bring you and, umm…" Gwen looked to the woman standing beside him and the Commodore coughed loudly.  

    "Oh forgive me.  This is my fiancée Miss Amelia Steele.  Amelia, this is Miss Turner, daughter of the Mrs. Turner."  The woman approached Gwen and curtsied, as did Gwen.

    "It's an honor Miss Steele."  The woman looked up and smiled as she said, 

    "Tis all mine dear."  Gwen had to restrain herself from grimacing horribly.  Miss Steele's teeth were awfully separated and had large vacant spots from where teeth had fallen out.  Gwen forced a smile and said, 

    "Well, then I will take you and Miss Steele inside then.  Please."  She extended her hand to the house and the commodore nodded.  He and Miss Steele walked inside beside into the house as Miss Kensington and Gwen followed.  When in the house, Gwen said to miss Kensington, "Miss Kensington, would you please send for my mother?" Miss Kensington nodded went up stairs.  Gwen then walked into the sitting room and said, "You may wait here, Commodore."  Gwen was about o walk out of the room when the commodore stopped her and said, 

    "Miss Turner, do you play?" The commodore indicated the flute that Gwen held in her hand.  Gwen nodded and replied, 

    "Would you care to hear something?" Miss Steele smiled, flashing her vile teeth and said,  

    "That would be absolutely lovely Miss Turner.  Would you?"  Gwen forced a smile and began to a simple happy melody she had learned a while ago.  As she played, her mother came down the stairs behind her and listened.  She played beautifully and the light, happy rhythm lifted the tired air in the room.  When she had finished, the commodore and Miss Steele applauded gently.  "Well done Miss turner, it was lovely!" Miss Steele said gaily.  The Commodore stood when he saw Elizabeth standing behind Gwen.

    "Mrs. Turner, hello." He bowed lower then when he saw Gwen and looked gently at her Mother.  Elizabeth curtsied slightly and said, 

    "Commodore Norington, it has been to long."  Miss Steele stood as the Commodore introduced her.

    "Mrs. Turner, this is my fiancée, Miss Steele."  Miss Steele curtsied, as did Elizabeth.  When they did, Gwen turned around and gestured to her mother, she mouthed, 

    'Don't look at her teeth!' And pointed to her own teeth. Elizabeth torn between her daughter's silent charades and her introduction to Miss Steele said slowly,

    "It is a pleasure Miss Steele."  At this Miss Steele smiled and said, 

    "Thank you Mrs. Turner."  At the sight of Miss Steele's teeth, fear and shock filled Elizabeth's eyes and she coughed.  Gwen rested her head in her hand and whispered,

    'I warned you!'  Commodore Norington stepped in and said smoothly, 

    "Miss Turner, your daughter is quite the musician."  Elizabeth smiled, tearing her eyes away from the teeth saying, 

    "Thank you Commodore, Mister Turner and I are both very proud."  At her father's name, the Commodore somewhat flinched, then regained his resolution and said,

    "As you very well should be.  Pardon me Mrs. Turner, but I must speak to you in private."  Elizabeth's face became laid with concern and she said,

    "Yes, of course.  Um, Gwyneth darling, would you?"  Gwen looked at the Commodore and her mother then curtsied and said,

    "It was nice seeing you, Commodore, Miss Steele."  The Commodore and Miss Steele nodded and Gwen exited the room and when she got to the stairs, she slipped off her shoes and walked silently around the railing and into the kitchen.  He went to the door that led into the day room and watched through the keyhole.  Elizabeth sat in a chair across from the Commodore and Miss Steele and said, "What is it we need to speak about?"  

    "Something I thought we would never have to talk about again."  The Commodore said, and removed his hat, revealing his white wig.  He set his hat down and said, "It has come to my attention that a Pirate ship has been ravaging and pillaging port towns all over the Caribbean.  It's a ghostly fast ship with black sails."  Elizabeth looked down and asked,

    "Commodore, the Black pearl?  Do you really think that Sparrow would return and pillage Port Royal on the Black Pearl?" The commodore said shortly, 

    "The mind of a villain is impossible to interpret Mrs. Turner, but the letters sent to me say that it is indeed not the Black Pearl attacking the ports."  There was a small pause in the conversation, and then Elizabeth spoke up again, 

    "Not the Pearl Commodore?  If it's not the pearl then why have you come to me?" The Commodore stood and held his hat.  He answered,

    "I have come to you, Elizabeth, because I believe you can lead me to the man who can give me the answers."  She looked at the Commodore as he called her by her name and Gwen was shocked, the Commodore never called her mother by her name.  Elizabeth looked to the floor and then said as she figured out the Commodore's game.  

    "You want to get to Will, so he can lead you to Jack Sparrow.  But why?  We have not heard from Jack since you last saw him Commodore, you would have as good of a guess as we would as to where he is.  And if that mystery ship is not the Black Pearl, why would you want to talk to Sparrow of all people?  You were never keen on listening to pirates Commodore, and I know you still aren't." The Commodore closed his eyes, turned away from Elizabeth, and looked out the window.  

    "I know the name of the ship, it is The Interceptor."  Elizabeth looked in confusion at the Commodore and replied, 

    "Commodore, is this some joke?  The Interceptor was destroyed, and would never be able to sail, let alone fight and destroy ports."

    "Tell that to the countless lives that have been lost in the raids of her majesty's ports!" The Commodore snapped curtly at Elizabeth.  At that time a third voice entered the conversation,

    "I ask that you take care of the tone of voice that you use with my wife, Commodore Norington."  It was the voice of Gwen's father.  The Commodore put on his hat and said suddenly. 

    "William, I am sorry, I let my temper get a way.  No doubt that you have heard our conversation."  Gwen saw her father walk into the room, now out of his blacksmith garb and dressed well.

    "Yes, I did.  I fully agree with Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow has little if any information at all about the Interceptor.  Of all people who would know any thing, one would think that you would be the supreme source of knowledge.  With all due respect Commodore, I know for a fact that the Interceptor was totally destroyed.  I swam away from it, and saw the ship explode with my own eyes.  All that is left of the ship is debris."  The Commodore held his ground and said, 

    "My sources had told me that countless witnesses saw the name of the ship as it attacked the ports.  There is no other ship in the sea named the Interceptor, William, and if indeed it was destroyed, some one must have repaired the ship."

    "Commodore, I too saw the ship, there is no way that the Interceptor could have been repaired.  Perhaps to assume that there is only one ship in the entire ocean called the Interceptor is a bit ignorant, don't you think?" The Commodore had become irritated that Will and Elizabeth had doubted his theory and nearly proved it wrong.  He then said calmly,  

    "Amelia, I think it is time to take our leave."  Miss Steele stood and stood beside her fiancée, the Commodore then finished his visit by saying, "Well, it is one plausible theory, and like I said, there are countless witnesses who swear that the ship's name was the Interceptor.  Obviously there was a ship, if you need proof, look at the blood spilt by it.  Good Afternoon, Mrs. Turner, William." He bowed and Miss Steele curtsied and they left the house.

    Gwen sat in the kitchen confused by what she had heard, why would Commodore Norington ask her mother and father for advice about pirates?  She went to take a step back wards but tripped on her dress.  She landed with a loud "oof" and knocked over a kitchen chair.  At the loud clatter Elizabeth stood and Will became alert.  He walked to the door that led to the kitchen, he opened it and there on the floor was Gwen, underneath one of the table chairs.  

    "Gwyneth!" he said in surprise, he then removed the chair and helped Gwen to her feet.  "What were you doing?" She opened her mouth to utter an excuse but Elizabeth spoke for her.

    "You were listening, weren't you?" she asked calmly, Gwen could hear a little bit of sadness in her mother's voice.  Will held the door open for Gwen and gestured for her to sit on the small couch.  She sat silently and folded her hands in her lap, and waited for her parents to say something.  They said nothing for a while then her mother asked, "Do you have any questions?" Will and Gwen looked at Elizabeth in shock, and Gwen instantly perked up.  She slowly opened her mouth and asked,

    "With all respect, why would the Commodore come to you for advice about pirates?" Will opened his mouth to answer Gwen but Elizabeth answered first,

    "Because we have dealt with them before, first hand."  Gwen was still confused, and asked,

    "But so has Commodore Norington!  If I may be so bold, he has hung so many pirates that I doubt even he can't count!  I'd least suspect him to come to you to ask for advice on how to deal with these particular pirates."  

    "Gwen," her mother began but she was interrupted,

    "And how can you speak of the Black Pearl so calmly?  A ship whose captain is so evil that hell itself spat him back!  I've heard the stories of all that it has done and you speak of it as if it as harmless as some old merchant ship!"

    "Gwen," her father began but Gwen interrupted him too,

    "And how do you think that you know so much about pirates anyways?  And how can you speak of Captain Jack Sparrow so nonchalantly?  He's one of the most infamous pirates-"

    "That is too bold Gwyneth!" Elizabeth said sternly to her daughter and Gwen stopped, she sat back down and said quietly,

    "I beg your pardon." There was silence and Elizabeth took a deep breath and asked,

    "Do you remember hearing about the raid on Port Royal many years ago?" Gwen nodded and her mother continued, "Well, the reason that the pirates came was because I had something that they wanted.  Gwen nodded and said, 

    "So they wanted to kidnap you because they wanted use you to get Grandfather's money?"  Elizabeth and Will looked at each other and Will answered, 

    "No, actually I'm surprised that they didn't think of doing that."  They then proceeded to tell the story of how they met Jack Sparrow, battled cursed pirates and learned of the gold of Cortez. (~( In other words they explained everything that happened in the movie to her.  I figure all y'all out there have seen it, so I won't go into detail!)~) They told of how they fell in love and both nearly died.  After they were done, Gwen said nothing.  She had always thought her parents were just normal people, but they had done and seen so much, 

    "So that's why he came to you about Jack Sparrow."  Gwen said, Elizabeth nodded and then asked her mother, "Why are you after me so much when you did all those things?  I mean if Grandfather knew, he would have been furious."  Elizabeth stood and moved next to her daughter's side.

    "Because we were lucky that the pirates were so kind to us.  Because of your father's name and blood, we were allowed to live as long as we did.  I don't want you to-" All of a sudden the warning bell began to ring from the guard wall, and Will ran to the window.  Elizabeth and Gwen too looked out the window and saw that the sky had now clouded over with dark grey clouds; fire and screams came from the port where men ran loose raging through the port town.  In the bay a single ship stood in the water, it's cannons firing at everything in sight.  Elizabeth stood and tore her daughter away from the window, while Will locked all the doors and closed all the shutters.  At the sounds of commotion, Mister Kent stirred somewhat from his sleep, and then Miss Kensington came and woke him.  She shouted,

    "THANK YOU SO MUCH MISTER KENT, WE WILL PAY YOU NEXT LESSON!" and she briskly escorted him out the door.  She then went to Mrs. Turner and said, "Oh madam, what are we to do?"  Will then came from upstairs and said to them, 

    "We have to keep Gwyneth safe."  Elizabeth agreed and said,

    "Yes, Miss Kensington?  Leave the house through the back, and get out safely.  Gwen, come with me."  Miss Kensington Fled the room and Elizabeth and Gwen went upstairs.  Elizabeth rushed Gwen into one of the guest rooms and put her in a closet.  She kept the doors shut by passing a silver stirring spoon through the handles and said, "Gwen stay in here and be quiet, pirates are here.  Don't do anything stupid.  Stay in here and Father and I will come and get you when it's safe."  Gwen rattled the doors of the closet and yelled out, 

    "No, Mother!  You can't hold me in here like this!  Mother!" Her mother left the room  and locked the door behind her. 


	3. I'm Not Going to Stand and Watch!

    Elizabeth ran down the stairs and saw Will standing at the door with a sword and a small hatchet in hand.  He looked at her as she said to him quickly,

    "Gwen is upstairs in the guest room.  She's hiding in the closet."  Will nodded his head and said,

    "Knowing her, she won't stay there long." He looked out the small window on the side of the door to look at the situation.  Pirates were slowly making their way up the hill; they were already at Governor Swan's house and pillaging it for all it was worth.  

    "Where are they Will?" Elizabeth asked.

    "At your father's house." At once Elizabeth replied quickly,

    "Why are they at my Father's house? He is dead.  There's-"

    "Perhaps they don't know that he is dead, or that you are married." Will answered quickly.  "Elizabeth, there is a musket in my shop downstairs, take it and go to our room, from there shoot at any who approach the house, I'm going to go down the hill to your father's house.  Be smart and if anyone comes in the house get out.  He hugged her tightly and said, "I love you Elizabeth, please, live for me." Elizabeth nodded and let go of her husband.  She went to a door under the stairs and entered in it.  Will looked up stairs and called to his daughter, "Gwen, wait there, I will be back for you! I swear!"  With that he ran out the door; after he left, Elizabeth came out of the door, a musket and shot in hand.  She ran up stairs and stopped briefly outside the room where her daughter was, she yelled into the room, 

    "Gwen, if you get in trouble, say 'Parlez.' They can't hurt you, and they will take you to the captain.  Be safe love!" As Elizabeth yelled into the room a small hammer protruded from the thin wood shades on the closet doors.  The hammer banged on the wood, cracking it and making hole large enough for and arm to get through.  Suddenly Gwen's arm came from the hole and reached for the spoon in the handles.  She pulled it out and then kicked the door open; she came from the closet hammer in hand and her dress somewhat torn.  When she was out she turned back to the closet and shifted through it.  This was where her father stored his old Blacksmith items, when he received new things; the old ones went in that closet, lucky for her.  

    She rummaged and found a sword.  She pulled it from its sheath and examined it, it was old, and worn, but it would work for now.  She sheathed it quickly and went to the door; it was locked, so she brought out the hammer and smashed the doorknob, allowing the door to open.  She opened the door slowly and looked in the halls, the house was quiet and no intruders yet.  She slowly walked to her room expecting anything to advance upon her.  Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot echoed through the halls of her house and caused her to jump badly.

    Will snuck silently along the side of the Governor's old house and looked into the window.  There were pirates in the house rummaging through the bookshelves and everything looking for valuables; periodically they found things and threw them into a burlap sack.  Will watched silently when he saw another man sneak down the stairs into the room; he wore servant's garb and he carried a fire prong with him.  The man snuck up behind the tallest pirate and smacked him over the head with the metal stick; at the sound, the men turned to see their comrade fall to the floor unconscious.  They drew their swords and they began to fight the boy.  Will took advantage of this and snuck back to the kitchen door where he entered the house.  

    He walked quietly into the kitchen and looked into the room with the men.  The boy seemed to be no older then eighteen or so, and the other three men were definitely pirates.  The man was holding off the two pirates well enough until the third one came back to consciousness.  He snuck behind the boy and grabbed him around the chest, one of the pirates took advantage of that and punched the boy's face.  The boy's head flopped to the side and he dropped his metal prong.  One of the pirates grasped the boy's hair, pulled it upward so they could see his face and asked roughly, 

    "Where's Swann?" The boy said nothing and he was punched again.  The man held the boy's head up again and yelled, "Where?" The boy breathed deeply and said,

    "Governor has been dead for nearly six years."  The three pirates laughed and punched the boy once more.  The third pirate still stealing for the house said, 

    " 'Ear that Mays?  He tinks we's lookin for the Gov'ner!"  The man called Mays knelt before the boy and said to his fellow pirates, 

    "He thinks we're looking for Governor Swann!" the men laughed and Mays said to the boy, "What makes you think we're looking for the Mister Swann?  Where's the 'Miss' Swann?"  Will listened in shock and the boy did not answer.  The pirate rolled his eyes and said in a very annoyed voice, "Lad, I'm getting' tired of punchin' you, so just tell me where the lady is, Savvy?  Or I'll have Tiny, start punchin'." The big man who held the boy smiled and the third pirate laughed.  The boy finally said, 

    "There is no Miss Swann here."  The kneeling pirate frowned and said,

    "A man goes to hell fer lyin' lad, and don't think that it's going to save you.  We know a Miss Swan lives in this town and we want to know where she is.  So tell me!" With his last words he punched the boy once more.  The boy breathed hard as his blood fell to the floor.

    "Miss Swann is betrothed sir.  She is now the Mrs. William Turner."  The men laughed and the kneeling pirate said to his friends, 

    "Well gents!  It seems that the Miss Swann is married!  To think tha' we didn't receive an invitation!  Now I think it's only proper for us to venture to her home and, _congratulate _her." They laughed as they left the house.  The boy fought against the pirate called Tiny but he was too strong.  Tiny asked in a deep menacing voice, 

    "And what of the lad?" Their leader looked at the boy and said, 

    "Well, don't he seem to be just the fountain of information.  Take 'im on board.  There may be some use for 'im yet."  The man called Tiny smiled and hammered the back of the boy's neck.  Immediately the boy's body went limp and he became unconscious.  Will seeing this slipped back outside, and tried to follow the pirates.  He followed slowly and drew his hatchet, as he prepared to throw it at the largest of the three men a pirate appeared behind him, grabbed his arm and twisted it back.  Will let out a grunt of pain as his arm was twisted.  Will quickly took the flat of his hatchet, smacked the pirate on the side of his head, then took the heel of his sword and forced it into the pirate's face.  The pirate let go of Will's arm and grabbed at his face where Will had hit him.  Will went toward the man with his sword but before he reached him another pirate came from behind and wrapped a chain around his throat.  The man lifted Will so his feet didn't touch the ground; Will couldn't do anything, he could feel his heart panicking and his lungs burning for air.  At that moment the sound of gunshot rang in Will's ears and he felt the chain loosen around his neck.  His feet touched the ground and he looked to his strangler behind him; there was a large hole in his forehead that was bleeding profusely.  He looked around and saw that he was outside the gates of his house and his wife sat reloading his musket in the window; he smiled a proud smile as he looked at her.  She smiled back briefly, but immediately her smile was replaced by an expression of fear.  She shouted, "Will!  Look out!"  At that moment, a pirate behind Will and hit him across the back of the head with a large wood plank.  Will's body crumpled and he hit the ground hard.  The pirate laughed at will as he fell to the ground and then kicked him off the road into the bushes.

    "NO!  Will!" Elizabeth screamed and ran from her bedroom.  She brought the musket with her as she ran down the stairs and out the front door.  As she exited the front door pirates approached her left and right, but with firm smacks with the butt of her musket they fell and cleared one by one.  As she stood at the gates of her home she saw a man charging at her, she pointed the musket and shot it directly at him, but the bullet passed through him.  "What?!" She exclaimed then suddenly a pair of rough and tattooed arms wrapped around her torso and held her.  The man whispered into her ear,  

    "Why Miss Swann?  Or should I say, Miss Turner."  Elizabeth fought and at once a single word came to her mind, 

    "PA-" at that moment, the pirate cupped his hand over her mouth and said, 

    "The Capn' thought you'd might say that so he said to tell you that, if you says it, I'll cut your tongue out."  He then brought a dirty dagger out of his pocket and held it to her throat, he uncupped his hand from her mouth and he asked, "Miss Swann, were you sayin' something."  Elizabeth did nothing but sneer at the pirate.  "Didn't think so. Now come on!" The pirate then dragged Elizabeth down the street toward the bay.

    Gwen looked out from behind the linen closet door for her mother.  She was no longer in the hallway, so she went to her mother's room and looked carefully out the window.  Below she saw her mother run to the gates of the house.  She watched in shock as her mother fought three pirates that came at her by jamming the butt of the musket into their heads.  Then she saw a man charge at her mother and she shot at him, but the bullet passed right through him.  What?  She then saw her mother captured and dragged down to the bay.  

    "No!" Gwen said silently then backed away from the window as she saw three pirates with torches run toward her house. They threw them at the house and one flew through the window into the room where she stood, immediately the floor caught fire and smoke began to fill the room. Gwen immediately went to her parent's closet and opened, it on the floor was her father's safe.  She took her hammer and smashed to lock, inside was a pistol and a small wad of British pounds.  She shoved the money in her dress and the pistol in the rim of her skirt.  She ran from her parent's room and found her way down the stairs.  The smoke was now filing the house, making it nearly impossible to see.  She ran to the parlor and felt around on one of the shelves; there she found her secret box.  She opened it and felt around for something on the inside.  She found her necklace and draped it around her neck quickly.  At that moment, she heard a large crack and looked up, one of the beams in the house began to fall.  It fell and as it did, flames seemed to roar from it.  She dove underneath it and it missed her, but some of her dress was caught under the beam.  It began to flame and Gwen shouted out in surprise.  She quickly took the sword and cut off that section of her skirt and headed for the window.  She was coughing madly in the smoke, and she picked up a chair and smashed it against the window.  At that moment, she heard another cracking noise; she looked up and saw another beam begin to fall.  She then covered her face, dove out of the window, and she landed in a coarse bush as the beam hit the floor and part of her house collapsed into flames. __


	4. A Pirate by Blood or Bed

Um, I think that all of us know who did the movie and who owns the copyrights so I won't get into the legal Mumbo-Jumbo, sooo……here's Chapter Four! Enjoy!   

  Gwen watched in shock as half of her house collapsed into ash and flame.  She tried to get up from the bush she had landed in, but she was stuck; Gwen had landed in a thorny bush and her clothes had caught on the thorns.  She looked around and saw a low tree branch not far from where she sat; she reached for it and tried to pull herself out.  As she pulled she could hear the ripping of her dress, but with one great pull she freed herself from the bush.  She looked back and saw much of her dress shredded and caught on the bush's thorns, and small scratches covered her arms and legs from were the thorns had touched her skin.  Gwen looked down at her mangled and charred dress and said, 

    "Well, mother will be thrilled."  She looked on the ground and there lay the sword she got from the closet, she must have fell on it because the blade snapped in half.  Gwen kicked it in frustration and walked away.  She slowly walked to the side of her house and checked to see if any pirates were nearby.  She saw none then checked to see what she made it out of the house with; she still had the pistol and surprisingly she had her flute.  She then put her hand to her chest and felt for the necklace she salvaged; she found it and brought up the pendent to look at.  It was a silver cross that her father had given to her on her sixteenth birthday, he had it blessed by a priest and told her that it was always good to have a cross somewhere.  At first Gwen thought that the necklace meant her father wanted her to join a convent, but it seemed to grow on her and was one of her most prized possessions.  Perhaps that fact that her father made it, made it extra special.  

    She took the pistol and placed it in her undergarments, and hid her flute as well.  Finally she placed the cross under her shirt and crept to the gates.  She slowly walked down the road past her grandfather's house and into the port itself.  The entire town square was swarming with pirates.  They were chasing women, breaking windows and stealing what ever they could get their dirty, tattooed hands on.  She looked on until she saw three pirates heading her way, she looked around and saw an alley between two buildings and jumped for it head first; she dove into a pile of wooden crates, smashing some of them and creating a lot of noise.  The pirates heard the clatter and laughed amongst themselves then headed to the alley placing the hands over their swords and pistols.

     Gwen lay on the ground surrounded by broken and splintered pieces of crate wood.  She tried to catch her breath and sat up; she could hear the pirates' boots in the gravel behind her.  She stood and looked around the alley, it was a dead end; her heart began to quicken and she looked for any escape.  There was a metal ladder and it lead up to a window in one of the buildings.  She immediately went to the ladder and climbed it, she came to the open window and climbed through it into a dark room, she didn't dare try to find a candle or door, it could give her away. Below in the alley the pirates called out to each other, 

    "Did you 'ear somethin' friends?"

    "Yeah, I could 'ave sworn I heard somethin' scramblin' about o'er here."  Gwen's heart pounded in her chest, and her breathing quickened, she had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her fearful breaths.  

    'What did mother say?' she thought, 'she said to say a French word if I got into trouble with pirates, I didn't really hear her though, what if I say it and it's wrong?  They could shoot me on spot or worse!' The pirates searched the alleyway, 

    "Come on lad, come 'ere!" One said, 

    "How does you know that it's a lad?  It could be a girl!"

    "You know, me thinks it tis a girl!  I mean, a lad would have come and tried to fight us off you know?" The other pirates agreed and laughed.

    "Come on out love, we won't 'urt you!" One of them laughed and said, 

    "You go to hell fer lyin' mate." The pirates laughed and the first one said, 

    "Well, I'll be with friends!" The pirates laughed madly and left the alleyway.  Gwen breathed a sigh of relief; she leaned carefully out the window, and watched the pirates walk away.  Suddenly behind her in the dark she heard the wooden floor creak. She stayed, frozen with fear in the window. 

    'What's that stupid word!' she thought.

    "Hallo love." A deep voice said as a dark, heavy hand rested on Gwen's shoulder.

    Will's eyes squinted and he rolled onto his side.  The rough braches of the bush he lay under tugged at his shirt and his head seemed to swell with pain.  He opened his eyes and everything was fuzzy; Will pulled himself out of the bushes and saw the gates to his home.  He used one of the posts to stable himself as he looked upon his burning house.  At that moment one thought came across his mind, Gwyneth.  He ran to the side of his house and climbed up the not yet burning latticework.  He jumped onto the balcony and into the house; he was in Gwen's room.

    "Gwen?  Gwen!" he called out, but he could hardly hear himself over the roar of the fire.  He ran out of the room and to most of the rooms upstairs searching for his daughter; he then came to the guest room where Elizabeth told him Gwyneth hid.  He looked at the closet door and saw it open and beaten.  'She got out of the house then.' He thought to himself and left the room; before he reached Gwen's room to climb back down the lattice, a portion of the floor groaned and fell into flame, leaving an insurmountable gap between where Will stood and Gwyneth's door.  He turned back and then ran to his and Elizabeth's room.  The fire raged and the smoke was dense, but he made it to his room. He looked around desperately for and exit then paused; the house began to moan in agony and he heard the wood splinter and the floors bend.  He ran to the window, opened it and leapt.  He hit the ground and rolled from the house, and as he rolled then a great explosion erupted from the window and his house collapsed into flame.   

    Will stopped rolling and lay staring up at the sky on his back; he could hear the crackling of flames that were fed by his own house and the falling of wooden beams.  His heart was pounding in his chest and he was gasping for breath, but a question haunted his mind, where was Elizabeth and Gwyneth?  Did they get out safely?  Are they alive?  He sat up slowly, his entire body feeling sore and achy he stood and limped to the outside stone balcony.  From there the pirates' ship seemed so much closer, and he could see three small rowboats rowing out to the ship, he could make out some of the men, all of the boats were filled with dirty, joyous men who carried stolen valuables they plundered in sacks over their shoulders, but in one of the boats was a woman, hair down and disorderly.  As the ship rowed closer to the ship, Will could make out the passengers much more easily; the woman had honey brown hair and wore a somewhat tattered yellow dress.  

    "Elizabeth!" He yelled out to her, but there was no way she'd be able to hear him.  "ELIABETH!" He watched as the pirates touched her shoulder and tried to stroke her dress, but Elizabeth being herself, would move curtly and or kick them with her wickedly pointed shoes.  He was comforted somewhat at the sight of her rocking the boat causing one of the pirates to lose balance and plunge over board, but this single comforting thought vanished when thoughts of Gwen came back to mind.  He turned around quickly and searched for anything to give any indication of her location.  Suddenly a glint of light caught his eye on the side of what was his house.  He ran to where he saw the glimmer and searched.  Finally, will found a broken sword and beside it in the bushes was torn and tattered pieces of Gwen's blue dress.  Some of the pieces where slowly burning, save one which Will took from the bushes thorns and placed it in his pocket.  He then from there saw footprints in the deeper sand that lead from the spot where he stood down to the town.  "No Gwyneth, not you too!" With that he ran with all his strength down to the town square.

    Gwen slowly turned and saw a giant, Native American looking man covered with what looked like ceremonial scars and tattoos stared back at her.  Behind him where what looked like maybe five other men holding torches and pistols.  Suddenly Gwen opened her mouth and shouted, 

     "GARNIER!!" ((pronounced Garn-yay for all those who are inadequate in their French skills!  Like me!  SPANISH ALL THE WAY!)) The pirates stared at her in confusion.  Gwen glared back and said, "What?  I said 'Garnier' so now take me to your captain!"  She glared at the pirates and she heard stifled laughter and snorts.  "Alright, ummm, if you please, sirs, would you take me to your Captain," She looked frantically at the pirates who stared back at her with blank faces.  She quickly finished with a short and curt, "Right now."  The pirates burst into laughter and had to hold onto each other to keep their balance.  Gwen looked at the pirates and said quickly, "Come on I want to talk to your captain!" But the pirates did not hear her over their roaring chuckles and guffaws.  At that moment the large Native American pirate grabbed Gwen's hands and said, 

    "Missy, before you talk to us in out 'native' tongue, you'd best learn the language, eh?" Gwen fought against them man's large, strong hands and the man said, "Me thinks that you are trying to invoke the right of 'Parlez,' but you Miss, seem to be no pirate." The men laughed and a fat man approached her and said, 

    "She may not be a pirate by blood, but I'll make her a pirate by bed in fifteen minutes tops!" At this the men howled in laughter as the fat man threw himself upon Gwen and began to pull on her clothes.  He licked her face and Gwen smelt the stench of his mouth.  She began to scream out in anger as the Native American grabbed the fat man by his shirt and threw him against a distant wall.  He then put his arm around Gwen holding her tight so she would not get away.

    "I'm dreadfully sorry miss for the trouble our dear Wallace has given you."  She quickly looked back at the man and he licked his lips.  The pirates continued to rage with laughter and the native American said loudly, "And since we poor pirates has caused you so much trouble, I'm sure I could let you have you're right to 'Parlez'." With this the men let out a fake "Aww!" as if they were moved by the "kindness" of the pirate.  He then turned to her and said, "On one condition," he paused for effect and the pirates stopped laughing.  "How's about a kiss puppet?" The pirates laughed and so did the Native American man.  Gwen stood disgusted; the man saw this look on her face and said, "Fine Miss, it's either a kiss from a, _humble_ pirate," at this his friends laughed, Gwen then heard a loud click and a pistol was pressed to the side of her head as the large man said while laughing, "or the kiss of death!  Now, what'll it be?" Gwen, looked at the man, gently grabbed his tall head and brought him down to kiss her.  She then took her teeth and bit the pirate's lip as hard as she could.  The Native American pulled away quickly and massaged his lip while the other pirates laughed.  He sneered at the girl and said, "Fine, I got my kiss, now to the Cap'n!" The men yelled out in agreement and they forced Gwen out of the building.  

    Will went into a dark alley to evade some passing pirates, and looked out at the square.  At that moment he saw a group of laughing pirates move quickly out of a building and down the street to the ports.  He followed them quietly and got somewhat a head of them.  He looked at the group and amongst them was Gwen being badgered and gibed by the pirates surrounding her.  They stroked her dress and grabbed her bosom and she struggled to free herself of their grasps.  

    "NO, GWEN!"  He shouted and leapt out of his hiding place.  He ran for Gwen and she yelled out to him, 

    "FATHER!" But before he could reach her, one of the pirates smacked him on the back of his head with a pistol and he fell to the ground.  "FATHER!" she screamed again and fought against the pirates even harder.  "NO! FATHER! FATHER NO!  FATHER!"  She screamed out, but Will did not move.  The Native American pirate saw Gwen's turmoil and said to two if his companions.

    "You know, the father of such a lovely lass deserves much better then the common street to lay upon. Take him to the local gallows!  Surely he will be much more comfortable there.  Two of the pirates laughed and grabbed Will's limp arms and dragged him off into another direction.

    A dark ship sailed around the coast and a man called out from the look out,

    "Cap'n! There off the bow lies a port!"  An older man looked up from his mopping and looked at the port.

    "Lordy," he said, "That just ain't any port, it's Port Royal.  Pirates ain't welcome there!"  

    "Yes, Gibbs, I know first hand, but wouldn't it be marvelous if we raided that lovely little port." The man called Gibbs looked up at the helm and said,

    "Yes, if we were suicidal!" 

    "I wouldn't say that Gibbs, I think this little port is now infinitely more welcoming then the last time we saw it." The crew looked and saw that many of the great stonewalls had crumbled and many building were in flame.  "One would think, Mr. Gibbs, that this would be the opportune moment."  Gibbs laughed and smiled mischievously as the man at the helm called out.  "Onward men!  We dock at Port Royal!"


	5. An Accord

    Will awoke and found himself in a sandy jail cell, dirty and bruised.  He used the cold bars to stable himself as he stood.  His head throbbed and he asked him self, 

    'Why the head? It's always my head!' He slowly walked to the door of the cell to look at the hinges; they were the same style as before.  He glanced around his cell to find something to lift the door, but he found nothing; so he sat on the dirty floor and held his head in his hands.  "I couldn't save the either of them."  He said to himself, "Neither my wife nor my child!" At that moment, Will heard a subtle jingle metal from behind him; he looked and saw a scrawny, half-dead looking dog limp up the stairs.  The dog walked past him and sat down; it was wheezing terribly and tufts of hair were missing from its body.  Will felt some sympathy for the poor beast, then looked twice when he saw a ring of keys in its mouth.  He quickly crawled to the front of the cell and said, "Come on!  Come here!  Come here good boy!" The dog stared unmoved at Will and Will sighed heavily; he looked into the next cell and saw a half-eaten bone on the floor.  He smiled, grabbed the bone and held it out through the bars. "Come on, this bone looks awful good!  Come here! It's all yours!  Come on!" The dog's head perked up and it struggled to stand.  "That's it!  Come on!" The dog slowly limped to the cell, and it's wheezing became steadily louder.  Will reached out with the bone in hand, "That's it!" The dog limped closer, and just when it was with in reach, it fell to the floor, wheezing loudly.  "NO!  You're all right!" Will said filled with dismay.  At that moment, the dog's chest stopped rising and the keys slipped from its mouth.  Jack banged his head against the bars of the cell then looked at the dead dog, "Umm, come here boy?" he whistles, but the dog remained motionless.

    "Why are we comin' down 'ere again Jack?" An elderly voice asked.

    "Gibbs, I think it only right to help our fellow pirates and free them from these less then desirable conditions.  I should have brought our Mr. Cotton along, he would have agreed with me." Will heard two voices coming down the stairs and looked through the bars of the cell. Finally two scruffy looking men appeared at the foot and looked directly at Will.  

    "Jack?" Will asked in confusion.  Jack looked at Will and cocked his head to the side, he wore the same leather hat and most of his garb was similar, but the scarf he wore around his head was black. 

    "Do I know you?" Jack asked bluntly.  Gibbs laughed heartily and said with a smile, 

    "Aye Jack!  It's Will Turner!" He walked to the cell and shook hands with Will.  "How've you been boy?" Will smiled and said, 

    "Nice to see you again Gibbs." Jack then said suavely,

    "Ah, dear William!  I thought were familiar, along with this, scenario.  Wait, first time we met, wasn't it the other way around?"  Will glared at Jack through the bars and said to him, 

    "Nice to see you too." 

    "What are ya' doin' in there Will?  It's no right place of a man of your name."  Gibbs said congenially.

    "Pardon?"

    "Wha' do ya' mean?!  The Turner Swords!  Marvelous they are!  It's every pirates dream to loot from one of those merchant ships!"  Will smiled oddly and said, 

    "Thank you, I suppose." Jack leaned against the wall and looked away.  

    "But wha' happened?" Gibbs asked.

    "The pirates, they came and ransacked the Port." Will said.

    "Obviously." Jack added with a smile.

    "They came to my home and took Elizabeth-" Will began and Jack interrupted him.

    "Ah, lost her again?  Well, you might want to keep a leash on that one.  It would solve you a lot of trouble."

    "And my daughter." Will added.

    "Another lass?" Jack added.  He looked at Will and said, "Not bad for a eunuch, you adopted her I hope?" Will looked at Gibbs and said, 

    "As I tried to save my child I was attacked, and I woke up here.  Please, would you help me?  I have to save my family."

    "Aye Will, we'll help you." Gibbs said and grabbed a nearby bench and pushed it into the bottom of the cell door.  At this Jack stood and tapped Gibbs on the shoulder, 

    "Ah, Mr. Gibbs?  Unless I am mistaken I think you said that 'we'd' help him.  Here's my problem, last time checked, I was Captain and you were not.  So I believe this is where we take our leave."

    "Jack, please, I know it looks like there's no profit in this for you, but I'll repay you.  You know I can." Will pleaded.

    "Aye, that is true but it would mean in the long run I'd be doin' something good, and that wouldn't settle well with the crew." Jack replied quickly, and turned to the stairs to leave, "Come Gibbs." Will then added, 

    "But, in the longer run, you'd be a rich man who has done a good thing, that no one has to know about, with enough money to raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer to your heart's content." Jack stopped and turned back to look at Will.  Will leaned against the bars of the cell and cocked his head to the side.  Jack stood in front of Will and said, 

    "I'm listening." 

    "I'll pay you two hundred pounds if you help me find that ship and get my wife and child back."  Jack looked at Will and said, 

    "350 pounds and I will."

    "250."

    "300."

    "260 pounds and I'll make you a sword.  A fine one, and if you don't like it you can sell it for a fortune…Captain." 

    "Done." Jack said and shook Will's hand.

I KNOW it's a short chapter!  I started school again and it's hard with all the homework and essays to do this, another FF, and an original piece!  PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!  Thank you ALL!


End file.
